


Fetish Fuel

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's fantasy life has gotten a lot more interesting since she agreed to help Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> Title: Fetish Fuel  
> Character: Felicity Smoak  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Felicity's fantasy life has gotten a lot more interesting since she agreed to help Oliver  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Arrow, Felicity, watching Oliver and Diggle train has added a few new fantasies for her alone time.  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Arrow is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Felicity is relived to be home. The quiet here after the shouting today is blissful by comparison. The guys are still at one anothers' throats but at least they're working together again. Their training today had been a testosterone fuelled display, not for her benefit but so each of them could try to show the other one up. Oliver had been shirtless as usual and Diggle had worn one of his sleeveless tops. With arms like his, someone should cut off all his sleeves, not that she'd ever voice that out loud she hopes.

Oliver has quicker reflexes and isn't that small but Diggle's just got sheer muscle mass and those arms, she's back to them again. Watching him in action is such a turn-on, even if Oliver does sometimes out manoeuvre him. Usually in training they'd be coaching one another not having a metaphorical pissing contest. There was a moment earlier when they'd been almost snarling at one another, practically sharing the same breath till Oliver ducked away. She'd had to look away so she wouldn't blurt out that they should just kiss.

Hanging up her coat, she kicks off her shoes and heads to the fridge for a bottle of wine. This expanded role of hers has definitely upped her wine intake. She pours a glass and thinks about Oliver's satisfied smirk when he'd pinned Diggle for a few seconds. Sometimes she imagines them fighting and fucking, all that energy being focused on fantastic sex. Usually she thinks about them pushing and shoving one another in between kisses and touches, each of them trying to take control until one of them gets the upper hand and pulls the other onto the nearest flat surface so they can get down to business. In her mind's eye she gets to watch but never touch. Usually it's Oliver fucking Diggle, rough but kissing him too like it's something he needs. She could fire up her laptop now. She's got some good gay porn bookmarked, a few of them have guys that look like Diggle, not that she's fetishising his strength or anything but she knows exactly whether a particular video will satisfy or not within a few seconds of looking at the guys on screen.

When she's not thinking about them she sometimes gives herself a starring role in these fantasies, sometimes with both guys or individually. Imaginary Diggle is romantic; taking things slow, carrying her to the bed, spending ages on foreplay and touching her all over. She has no clue what he'd really be like but that's the thing about fantasies, she gets to direct and in her productions he's perfect. He's always chivalrous but knows exactly how to pleasure her.

Taking a few sips from her glass she sets it aside and goes to her room. She'd been thinking about Oliver all the way home. Diggle's got the nicer smile but Oliver's eyes are gorgeous and those abs. If she's not careful she'll accidentally offer to lick them one day, he's got better muscle definition than some sculptures. Settling on her bed she touches herself through her blouse. It's not as effective through two layers so she unbuttons her blouse and pushes her bra up so she can pinch her nipple. Some past lovers have been too gentle with her but she pinches tightly and then scrapes with her nail. Oliver would do this, pin her down knowing the exact fine line between pleasure and pain. He'd use his teeth, nails, tongue and lips. She pinches her other nipple now, her fingers still cold from holding the wineglass. She pictures him again, the way he'd been today, that perfect v muscle disappearing beneath his jeans and wonders just how nice it would be to trace that muscle with her tongue. His intensity and focus directed her way would probably feel pretty good. She doesn't imagine he'd tease too much or make her wait.

Sitting up she discards her blouse and unhooks her bra. She takes her vibrator from the box under the bed and pulls her skirt up. Tucking it into her panties she switches it on at the second setting. It buzzes nicely as she focuses on Oliver again. In her mind he's been blessed with a fantastic tongue and the enthusiasm to use it. Just picturing his head between her legs makes her shiver. She pinches her nipple as she flicks the switch up another setting. He'd make her get so close, almost to the point of orgasm and then he'd stop to fuck her. She applies a bit more pressure with her vibrator as she imagines him pressing her into the bed with his thrusts. She thinks about the scrape of his stubble when he'd kiss her. That's it, she's so close now and finishes before her fantasy does. Turning off her battery operated boyfriend she giggles, if they could read her mind she'd never make eye contact again. She wipes the toy clean, gets changed for bed and retrieves her glass of wine. The guys have had quite an effect on her libido too, she makes a mental note to get some rechargeable batteries.


End file.
